The Cat Returns 2
by RandomChic101
Summary: It has been a year since Haru had her adventure in the Cat Kingdom. But what will she do now? not good at summaries. mainly about Lune and Haru
1. The Begining

"Baron, you have to stop all this mopeing". Said a fat cat. The ginger cat was pacing around his study looking for something to occupy himself with. "I'm fine Muta.". Muta let an evil grin appear on his face. "I know you miss her Baron". Teased Muta. Baron gulped and stiffened. After a minute he finally snapped back to reality. "Who? I swear i have no idea what you are talking about." Said the tawny cat, who was straightening out his coat and fixing his top hat. Muta let out a giggle. "I'm talking about Haru".

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP". A hand reached up and whacked the cat clock that echoed through the house. Soft moaning came from the bed as a girl lept out."Oh good! I'm still early". She said trying to catch her breath from the outburst. She walk down the stairs to her kitchen to see what she could have. She made her self some tea while waiting for her toast to cook. She sat down and

ate her meal quietly.

* * *

It has been one year since Haru had her little adventure in the Cat misses Muta , Toto and Baron. She's tried to go visit them but she just didn't have the time, with all the school work and nagging friends.

* * *

As she finished her breakfast off, her mother walked into the kitchen. "Morning Mum", She said in a cheery voice."Oh. Good morning Haru. Why are you up so early?", The redhead was a bit curious by now.

"hmmm? OH! I want to start going to school early." she stood up and headed for the door , then turn back to the redhead. "You know,turning over a new leaf", She winked and ran out the door to catch up with her blonde friend.

"HIROMI! WAIT UP!". She shouted nice and clear so everyone could hear. While they were talking, Haru was trying to put up her now long hair.

After a while they got to a little cafe, where Haru saw a a big white cushion. Except it couldn't be one because it was breathing. "Hey Hiromi, could you just wait here a second." Then she ran into the cafe and walked over to the counter. Hiromi was just standing there waiting for her friend to come out and when she did she was a little confused. "Why did you get a sandwich. Don't you have a school lunch?" Hiromi asked, a little curious. The brunette then walked over to a table where there was a big fat cat. "Here you go Muta. It's tuna".

Haru giggled but Hiromi just let out an annoyed sigh. "Haru, what is it with you and cats?" The blonde said while staring at her friend. "I just think they're kinda cool" Haru said with a big they headed off to school.

The day went for so long, which annoyed Haru a bit."That was the longest day ever..well it felt like it. He he" Haru and Hiromi were running out of the school gate. As they slow down to a walk, there was a silence between them until Hiromi broke it. "Haru?"

"Yeah Hiromi" she replied.

"How come you have been acting so different the past year?" Haru stood there and thought about it. _'hmm....i guess i never really thought about it. Maybe it was Baron who-" _she was cut off.

"Haru? are you going to answer me?" "Oh I'm sorry Hiromi, i was thinking of some stuff" She said with a smile. "Okay then. So anyway..why the change?" she asked again. "I don't really know" The girl said with a cheeky smile.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Well i have to go. See you tomorrow?" Hiromi asked.

"Sure. Cya tomorrow. Bye." They turned and trudged their seperate ways.

Haru started walking down the long path. _'It's hard to not tell anyone about it. They would never beleive me' _She sighed. _'I wonder how Yuki and Lune are going'_ She stopped walking and sat down at a table.

"Hey Muta. How are you going?" She asked the fat blob of white on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey Chicky. I've been pretty good, a little bored. How have you been?" The fat cat named Muta asked. "I've been great. Did you like the sandwich?" "Like it....I loved it!" Muta cheered while jumping onto Haru's lap. She started scratching behind Muta ear enough to make him start purring. Haru started a giggling fit.

Muta and Haru had been talking for nearly two hours. "So how is everyone at the Cat Bureau?" Haru asked while trying to hold back a yawn. "Everything is the same, except Baron has been mopeing around the place.I think he misses you a bit". Muta had an evil grin on his face. Haru was shocked.

"..can you take me there?" As soon as she asked , Muta was off her lap and trying to get her to follow.


	2. The Cat Bureau

When Haru saw that Muta wanted her to follow him, she got up as quickly as she could and started running. After a good ten minutes of running. Haru had to stop.

"Muta" She took a deep breath. "Can we not run so fast? I'm not the one who needs to loose weight here!" This made Muta very angry. So he ran faster, leaving her in the alley.

"HEY! MUTA!" She yelled , but he was already gone.

Once she got to the familiar archway, she looked around, remembering a year ago._'It still looks the same'_ She thought to herself. When she noticed Muta lounging in his chair, she ran over to him and picked him up by his scruff.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT, MUTA!" She shouted so loud that there was loud crashes coming from inside the Bureau. Haru watched as the front doors creaked open to reveal a slightly annoyed Baron.. _' I hope he remembers me'_ She was staring at him.

"What on earth is going on here" Haru was a bit nervous. Muta started giggling and pointed to Haru. Baron saw Muta pointing at a slender, brunette human, holding Muta. "H...haru?" Haru nodded , smiled and then dropped Muta onto the ground. He started mumbling words and walking off.

A few moments later Baron gestured everyone to come inside. Once Haru got comfortable on the big chest and Muta lounged on the sofa, Baron passed Haru some tea and sat in his armchair. "Thank you Baron" She took a sip and smiled.

"It's quite alright miss Haru." Haru gave a smile.

"So how have you been Baron?" She asked.

"I've been well, and you?" "I've been great" She said in a cheery voice.

"Muta said you have been all mopey lately,why?" She took a sip of her tea. Baron stiffened and nearly dropped his tea cup. _' What am i going to say?" _" I guess it's because we haven't had a client in so long." _He Lied._

"Oh okay,I'm sure you will get some soon". She smile gracefully.

"How is everyone in the Cat Kingdom going?" She asked while straightening out her school uniform.

"Everyone is doing well. Lune and Yuki got married a few days after you left and now Yuki is expecting her first litter of kittens".

"What?!" Baron fell out of his chair from the sudden outburst.

"Yuki's going to be a mother. Oh wish i could go there and see her". Haru bent down and picked Baron up and started giggling. "I'm so sorry Baron". He just smiled. _'She want's to go to the Cat_ Kingdom?'

After a few hours of talking, Haru looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh no! It's 11 o'clock. I have to get home before mum kills me". She stood up and moved to the door and squeezed her way out. She put her head back through the door. "I'll visit you tomorrow. Bye guys". "Good Bye miss Haru". "Cya Chicky". She smiled then ran off.

As she was running she was lost in her own thoughts. _' I can't beleive Yuki's having kittens. I hope i can see them, they would be so cute". _She looked up to see that she was home already.

"That was quick" She mumbled as she walked inside. She looked around to see if her mum was awake.

"Looks like it's clear". She walked over to the kitchen , turned on the light to see that there was a note. She sighed and picked it up to read it.

_Dear Haru_

_I am away on another business trip in Tokyo. I should be back in a week or maybe longer if i have to. There is plenty of food and leftover in the kitchen. I also left you some money so you can go shopping and hang out with Hiromi and Tsuge._

_Love mum._

Haru sighed. "I guess I'm all alone again". She walked up to her bedroom and got changed out of her uniform. Five minutes later she walked back down to the kitchen, in her stripped PJ's , and looked for something to eat. She opened up the fridge and pulled out some leftovers , then pulled the top off to reveal Brussels sprout casserole. She sighed.

"I think I'll have something else." She dumped the casserole into the bin and grabbed something out of the fridge to eat.

She slowly moved up the stairs to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Kingdom

Haru woke up to a breeze of cool air brushing against her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see where she was. She saw bright sunlight and grass. She shrugged it off and laid back down. _'grass?'._She quickly sat up and looked around.

"AAGHHH!!" she screamed. She was in the Cat kingdom. She looked down at her hands , which were now paws and opened and closed them.

"I'm a cat too!" She got up and ran. She wasn't watching where she was going,until she nearly ran into someone.

"Halt! In the name of King Lune!". She looked up to see a dark cat in a blue uniform. She remember that he was the captain of Lune's soldiers.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She was about to answer.

"HARU!" Haru looked around to see who was calling her. Then she saw a beautiful cat coming towards her.

"Yuki! I've missed you so much!" Haru ran towards the White queen. "Wow your so big! Baron told me that your expecting your first litter. You and Lune must be so happy", Haru was hugging Yuki by now.

"Yes we are. I have a few weeks now". Yuki then pulled away from Haru.

"How did you get here Haru?" Yuki and Haru were walking back to the Castle. "I don't know."

After a few minutes of talking they were at the castle. Lune came running out to Yuki.

"Yuki! what was all the yelling -" He looked behind Yuki and saw a brown cat. "Haru?" She nodded. He ran up to her and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you Haru!" Lune said while squeezing her.

"It's good to see you to your Majesty". Lune looked at her.

"Please Haru, just call me Lune. I never really liked being called 'Majesty' by my friends" That made Haru smile. "So should we head back to the castle?" Asked Lune. "Sure,lets go". replied Haru as she looped her arm with Lune's,like Yuki had.

"So Haru, What brings you to the Cat Kingdom?" Lune asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up here." She said,looking at the castle ahead. "Really? That's very strange. You don't have magical powers do you?" Lune started laughing.

" Ha ha, i wish". She smiled.

" Oh by the way, Congratulations!" She wrapped her arms around Lune , who was trying to breath. "Can't.....breath" Haru pulled her arms back.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you.". "Thank you Haru" Said Yuki. Lune started giggling at Haru by now."What's so funny?" Yuki realised what he was giggling at so she walked over and whispered something in her ear. Haru eyes shot open. She looked down. "I'm still in my PJ's!" Her cheeks went bright red. Lune was starting to laugh now.

"Lune! That's enough". He stopped and looked at Yuki."I'm sorry Yuki", He sounded like a little child....or kitten.

"That's better. Now don't worry Haru. I have some spare dresses. You can borrow one". Haru was so happy she started hugging the white cat. "Really! Thanks."

Yuki and Haru were in the changing room, while Lune was being respectful and waited outside the room and was sitting on the ground.

"So which one did you pick Haru?" Lune asked. "I picked the yellow one i had last time. But just not with the big collar and crown,since I'm not a princess or anything." Just as she finished talking, she walked out through the curtains.

"So what do you think?" She asked Lune. "You look very pretty". He said , while spinning her around. "Thank you , your Majesty".

"Ha ha, remember,just call me Lune".

"Okay okay". Haru put her paws up to surrender. Yuki walked over to Lune in a dress like Haru's but light blue. "You look beautiful Yuki". Lune and Haru said in unison. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"So shall i escort you two to lunch?" Lune had both the female cat's paws.

"Yes please Lune." Yuki said. They started walking until they were in the banquet room. Haru looked around. _'It's the same as last time'_ She sighed. "I wonder if the Baron will be here." Haru looked over and saw that Lune had an evil grin on his face." I doubt it. He's probably with some clients right now". She went and sat next to Yuki and started eating.

It was a nice and peaceful it got interrupted."Get out of my face,Birdbrain!" Haru stood up and ran out of the room. "Muta!" she turned a corner and saw a big white cat and wrapped her arms around him.

"Careful Haru, you might get sucked into his marshmallow stomach". A black bird was on the ground laughing. "What did you say, Chicken?!" "Can't you see that I'm a crow!" Haru sighed. "Guys stop!" They both looked at her. " What are you doing here?" She asked. "I think we should be asking you that, Chicky."

Just then, Lune and Yuki came running out. "Lune, you remember Muta don't you?"

"Yes i do Haru. Your not going to eat all the fish again are you?" Lune was a bit nervous. "Nah. I don't think I'll do that again" Muta gave Lune a pat on the back.

"Well that's anyway, would you all like to join me for lunch?" Haru smiled and looked at Muta, but all that was left was the outline of his body. They all sighed. "We should get in there before all the food is gone". Said the King.

"Uh-huh". Said Haru and Yuki in unison. They all headed towards the banquet hall.


	4. The Stranger

Haru had finished eating and she was watching what everyone else was doing. Lune and Yuki were talking about there kittens that are on the way and Muta and Toto were going at it again , right in the middle of the room. But Haru was all alone. She didn't have Hiromi to talk to or Tsuge to listen to. Haru gave a sad sigh. _' What am i doing here?'._She stood up from her seat, causing Yuki and Lune to look over. "Please excuse me, Lune. I need some time alone". Lune Nodded and let her go.

She walked out through the curtained door and down a hallway. While she was walking , she could hear all the servants and maids talking.

"Oh my, isn't that Miss Haru" One cat said

"I think it is. What's she doing here" Replied another.

She sighed and kept on walking down the hallway until she came to a door. She looked around to see if there was anywhere else to go. There wasn't so she went through.

It lead to a beautiful garden with different colored flowers everywhere.

"This must be Yuki's garden" She said to herself. "It must be nice to be a princess or a queen" She continued to walk around, smelling all the flowers.

"You missed your chance to be queen, so deal with it". Haru couldn't move. When she finally turned around she saw a black cat with white on it's face.

"Who are you?Why are you here?" her voice was all shaky. "I'm Mephalis.I'm here for you". An evil grin crept onto his face which made Haru stiffen. He was moving closer to her but she couldn't move.. He clawed into her arm.

"Your not going anywhere princess". He started laughing and dug his claws in deeper, making Haru cry.

"Please. Leave me alone!" Haru had blood poring down her arm now. "I'm sorry, no can do princess".

"Stop calling me princess!". She was now able to move again. She kicked him right in the stomach. His claws were still deep in Haru's, so when he fell he sliced Haru's arm. She started balling her eyes out. She looked at the cat on the ground gasping for air, and kicked him hard again.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She said chocking back tears.

She starting running back into the castle. Her vision was going blurry and she felt weak. She kept on running.

"HELP!" Her screams went through the whole castle. Lune could here Haru screaming.

"Haru!" He got up and started running down the hall to find Haru leaning against the wall holding her arm with blood pouring out all over her dress and the floor.. Lune saw that she was falling and quickly caught her.

"Haru. what happened!" Haru was crying into Lune's white uniform with red stains.

"He...named....Mephalis". She passed out. Lune lifted up the shredded piece of her dress, to reveal black cuts in her arm. He gasped as a few tears started rolling down his cheek. He picked her up bridal style and started running. He ran down the hall. He had to run through the banquet hall. Yuki was waiting there with Muta and Toto. They then saw Lune run through with Haru.

"Chicky!" Muta ran after him. Yuki saw the blood and started crying as she followed shortly behind.

Lune barged through the doors of the Cat doctors.

"I need a doctor!" They came rushing in to see and unconscious Haru. "What happened?!" asked one of the doctors. Lune ripped of her sleeve to show them what happened. They all gasped. The doctors started there work. One walked over to Lune.

"We will need some privacy, your Majesty." He nodded. He walked out of the room and started crying and fell onto the floor outside the door.

Yuki came running around the corner. "Lune!" She yelled. He didn't move. She saw all the blood on his uniform and gasped.

Muta came rushing in. "What happened to Chicky?!" muta was trying to get a response. "I don't know!" Lune stood up to reveal how much blood was on his uniform. It covered the whole front. "I found her bleeding up against a wall. She mentioned someone called Mephalis then she passed out." He sighed. Yuki came over to hug him when he put up a paw to stop her. She was confused. "I have to change my uniform....i don't want to destroy your nice dress." He then walked away. Yuki could here him crying and mumbling to himself.

"Oh. Poor Lune" Said Yuki. "Yeah your right Chicky" Replied Muta.


	5. What's wrong with Haru

Lune walked into his bed chambers. He took off his stained Uniform and placed it on his bed. He walked over to his wardrobe and got out his spare uniform. He then walked over to the mirror to put it on. He sighed while brushing away the tears,but it wouldn't do anything. He checked him self over and agreed that he looked much better than before. He walked over and grabbed the red stained uniform and walked out. When he walked out he bumped into someone. He looked to see who it was. It was a tall feline wearing a light grey suit and had a top hat and cane.

"Oh hello Baron" He said while brushing away the last of his tears.

"What happened to you your Majesty?" He asked a little curiously.

"Not me..Haru". Baron stiffened. "What happened?!"

"We don't know. PLease follow me if you want to see her." Baron Nodded

Baron saw that they were heading towards the Cat doctors. He gasped. Yuki saw Baron and ran up to him.

"Oh Baron, it's horrible. There was screaming and blood and now Haru is unconscious." Baron brushed Yuki aside and barged through the doors , with Lune following. Baron walked over to the bed and saw Haru with a blanket over her body,since the tattered dress got taken off. He grabbed Haru's hand. He looked over to the old tabby doctor.

"What happened?" The doctor looked back at him. "I'm sorry mr..."

"Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen". The tabby continued.

"Mr Baron, could you please leave so i can talk to the King alone?" Baron sighed. "Yes Doctor". He didn't want to leave Haru , but he did.

Lune walked over to the doctor.

"So what do you know?" He was a bit impatient.

"This young lady has been badly cut." Lunes was nervous. The doctor moved the blanket back,enough to see the wound.

"These are claw marks." He paused.

"Do you know anything about what happened, Lune?" Lune thought for a minute. Then he remember.

"She just mentioned someone named Mephalis." The doctor's mouth fell open. Lune was a bit confused.

"Sire, Mephalis is the son of Avion. The one who killed your mother." Lune raced over to Haru.

"I'm so sorry Haru. I didn't mean for this to happen." The doctor put his hand on Lune's shoulder.

"We'll need to keep an eye on her for a little while. You can come and visit when ever you wish."

"Please take care of her." Lune then walked out to find Yuki,Baron ,Muta and Toto, all waiting for the news. Yuki walked up to him and put her arms around him. Baron was looking at him.

"How is Haru?",he asked as he paced back and forth.

"She's been badly injured by Mephalis." Everyone gasped. Yuki went to ask the next question.

"Who's Mephalis?" Lune took a deep breath.

"He's the son Of Avion. The one who killed my mother."

"She's in good hands now" He gave a little smile.

"Please feel free to roam the castle and do as you wish. I have some business to attend to in my study. Would you like to join me Yuki.?"

"I think i'll stay here for a bit" Said Yuki,heading to where Haru was. "Okay." He smiled. "We'll meet for dinner in two hours in the hall." Baron bowed as Lune walked away.

Baron walked over Yuki. "Yeah. I'm okay." She tried to smile but the tears just slid down her furry cheeks. She latched onto Baron.

"I'm sorry Baron, I just needed a hug" Baron Smiled. "That is fine your Highness."

Yuki had a thought. "Why don't we go take a picnic by the lake? It will calm us all down". She said all cheery.

"That sounds great chicky! Would you like me to get Lune?" Muta was walking over to the queen.

"No. I think he needs to be alone right now,we can still have one though" She started to walk down to the kitchen.

"I'm sure it will be just as fun." Said Baron , walking next to Yuki and Muta to the kitchen.


	6. Two Suprises

Lune walked over to his study. Opened the door and walked in. He looked down in his paw and saw that he hadn't handed in his uniform to be cleaned. He shrugged it off and just hung it up on a hook. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He pulled out some paper that he needed to be read through. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said while he was reading.

"Your Majesty. Yuki told me to tell you that she is by the lake having a picnic if you want to join them". Lune looked up.

"Is there anything else Natoru?" Lune asked.

"Uh..Oh yeah. The doctors said miss Haru has woken up." Lune stood up and starred at Natoru. He then rushed out of his study. He ran through the castle.

When he got there he rushed into the room to see Haru Sitting up.

"Haru!" He ran up to her. She was very weak .

"Hello Lune. How are you?" Lune laughed a bit. "I think i should be asking you that Haru."

"Oops I'm sorry." she blushed a bit out of embarrassment. Lune sat on the edge of the bed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Haru took a deep breath.

"It all started when i went to go for a walk. I found a garden , which I thought might have been Yuki's." Lune gestured her to keep going.

"I was looking at all the flowers when I heard a voice. He said his name was Mephalis and for some reason he kept calling me princess."

"hmm....really?" Lune asked. "Yeah. And he moved over to me and grabbed my arm and dug his claws in. I couldn't move and he kept on digging his claws in. I was watching the blood pour down my arm. When I was finally able to move again, I kicked him in the stomach and fell back. His claws cut my arm. Then I ran off and you found me." She smiled.

"It's a good thing I found you and caught you just before you hit the ground." Haru grinned then put her paws over her mouth.

"I didn't ruin your uniform did I? If i did , I'll clean it for you." Lune waved his paw. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad i had a spare." He giggled.

"So how are you feeling? Do you think you can walk?" Asked Lune, looking at Haru's cut arm.

"I feel a little weak but I think I can manage." She started giggling. "But I think I'll need some clothes first." Lune sweat dropped.

"Of course." He clapped his paws together and a servant came in with a yellow dress.

"I got your dress mended for you so you would have something to wear. I'll leave my servant here to help you." He left to give them some privacy.

"First lets get you cleaned up a bit miss Haru", Said the pink servant, cleaning off Haru's wound. She started to scream as salt water got put on the cut.

She eventually got into her dress.

She let go off the wall she was using to hold herself up with so she could leave the room. She opened the door and started looking for Lune. She then saw him talking with Natoru near the hallway. She walked over to him,trying not to fall over anything.

"Miss Haru!" Natoru started running over to her and hugged her. She fell back a little but was caught by someone. She looked around to see who it was.

"Baron!" she hugged him tightly. He stiffened while Lune was staring at him while laughing into his paw. She looked up at his face then let go. She hid the blush that was creeping onto her face. "I'm sorry Baron. I didn't mean to-" She felt arms around her.

"I'm glad your alright. I was so worried" Lune coughed which made Baron and Haru look over. "I'll let you guys have some privacy. I'll be at the picnic with Yuki." They both nodded.

Haru looked back at Baron. "Baron?" He looked down at her Haru.

"I just wanted to let you know that I still really like you", She was looking into his dark green eyes. Baron laugh a bit. "I really like you too Haru".

Lune arrived at the lake and saw Yuki on the ground panting. He quickened his pace.

"What's wrong Yuki?" She looked up. "Get help!" She yelled. Lune ran off back up to the the castle and saw Haru and Baron.

"Haru!"

"what's wrong Lune?" He was trying to catch his breath.

"There's something wrong with Yuki!" Haru smiled. She had a small idea of what might be wrong.

"Take me to her". Before she could even say anything else, Baron had picked her up and started running to where Yuki was. She started giggling.


	7. The King

Baron placed Haru on the ground next to Yuki. Then walked over to Lune, who started pacing.

"Don't worry your majesty. Everything will be fine." Baron gave the King a reassuring smile and looked back at Haru. He couldn't help but stare at her. He saw that Haru was talking to Yuki and holding her paw. Haru then stood up.

"Haru. What are you doing?", He walked over to her , trying to pick her up. She stopped him."Don't worry Baron. I'm fine." She smiled at him. Haru bent down and help Yuki to her feet. She looked at Lune.

"Can you show me where your chambers are so i can lay Yuki down?"

"Yes, right this way miss Haru." He grabbed the other side of Yuki and started walking.

"Baron could you get a doctor and send them to Lune's bedchambers.?" He nodded and started running. Haru started giggling. Lune just smiled. He knew there was something between them.

Haru had just helped Yuki onto the bed when her arm started to sting like crazy. She grabbed it to see if that would stop the pain a but, but i didn't. Yuki noticed that Haru was crying.

"Haru.....are you...OK?" She asked in between breathes. "I'm fine. I just need to recover some more. She smiled and held Yuki's paw again.

Lune was waiting outside the room. Baron was leaning against the wall holding his cane and top hat. They then heard Yuki scream a little, causing Lune to head towards the door. Baron couldn't help but smile. _'Lune must be the only one who doesn't know'_ He smiled and walked over to the stressed out king.

"Shall we go wait in your study your Majesty?" Lune sighed and started walking.

"You and Haru look good together". Said the odd eyed cat, who had a small grin on his face. Baron couldn't speak. He coughed to try and clear his nerves.

"Um..thank you Lune." Baron had a deep blush on his face.

When they arrived at the study Lune sat down at his desk and Baron looked around the room.

"This is study is amaz-" Baron was staring at a uniform on a hook. Lune was following him with his eyes as he walked over to the hook. Baron looked at it closely.

"Is this Haru's blood?" Lune nodded.

"She bled right into my uniform when she collapsed." Baron looked over to him.

"I see. So who is Mephalis?" Lune sighed.

"He is pure evil. Just like Avion." Lune had a tear running down his cheek.

"How did he kill your mother?", Baron had sat down on an armchair in the corner of the room. "Well, it happened when I was just a young kitten. My mother and father were having a ball, except I can't remember why. Anyway. While everyone was talking and dancing , a dark brown cat walked in. He walked over to my mother and said that if he couldn't have her, then my father shouldn't and was calling her a liar. And then he killed her. He stabbed her right in the heart.I saw everything." Lune was crying. Baron was shocked. He watched as the king laid his head on his desk. Baron moved around uncomfortably in his seat, he didn't know what to do. He decided that it would just be better for him to leave the room.

"Please excuse Lune, I think I'll go and see how Yuki is going for you".He stood up and walked out of the room. Lune gave a sigh.

"Why did you have to leave me mother." He slammed his paw on the desk in anger. His ears pricked up as he heard something fall underneath it.A bit curious, he got onto the floor and crawled under the desk. He looked around but couldn't see anything. He looked around again and saw something in the shadows. He picked it up.

"A book?" While crawling out from under the desk , he saw that the front said 'Journal'.

He moved back to his seat and opened it up and read the title page.

"Journal of the Cat King". He recited what it said on the page. "This could be interesting" , and he started reading it.


	8. The truth

The first page of the journal was just going on about how the King had just been given his crown and what he would do as King. Lune sighed. "I guess he's always been power hungry." He flicked through some pages until one caught his eyes. He read it.

_"I had just met a beautiful cat. She had caramel colored fur and had brown eyes that shined in the sun. She said her name was Lucinda. I hope i can see her again soon". _

Lune smiled, turned a few more pages and kept on reading.

_'Lune had just been sent to his grandparents for a few months. Lucinda told me that she was pregnant. I was so happy and excited. We were hoping for a girl this time._

Lune was shocked but kept on going.

_'Lucinda had just given birth to a beautiful girl, we named her Luna. She looks exactly like her mother. _

Lune's mouth fell open. "I have a **sister**?!" He wanted to know more.

_'Lune had just returned home. We didn't know how we were going to tell him. We then decided to tell him after the ball, but something happened. There was a strange dark cat. He was yelling at Lucinda and saying that she should have stayed with him. Because she chose me, she got killed. I couldn't stay in that room. I ran. I went straight to the nursery and saw my little Luna, fast asleep in her crib. I couldn't stand seeing her. She reminded me so much of my beautiful wife. What was i going to do with my didn't have a mother to care for her. I decided to send her away,away to the human world where she can live with a family that would love her and care for her.'_

_'I sent her away that night. She goes under the name, Haru Yoshioka now. My little Luna. I'm going to miss you. I hope Lune doesn't find out'_

The book landed on the ground. Lune's eye's were wide open.

"It....it can't be true." He stood up and headed towards the door. He wanted to tell Haru, but he couldn't. What would he say.

"How could father keep this from me!" He was pacing the room.

"I can't tell Haru-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He had sat back down. Natoru walked in.

"Miss Haru would like you to go to your bedchambers to see the queen." Lune completely forgot about Yuki.

Once he got to his chambers, he took a deep breath and walked up to Yuki and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations". Lune started smiling and walked over to Yuki. She was holding two little kittens.

"Meet your two daughters". Yuki was looking up at him.

"What would you like to call them"?, Asked lune. Yuki thought for a minute. She pointed to the brown kitten.

"This one is Haruna". Haru started smiling. Yuki pointed to the grey kitten.

"This one is Lucy". Lune smiled.

"Thank-you Yuki". He hugged her tightly.


	9. He's Back

Haru standing near Baron, watching the new parents and the kittens."It would be nice to have kittens". Baron looked down at her, a little confused. "I mean children". A blush stained her cheeks. Baron was giggling into his gloved nudged and Haru him in his side. "Stop your giggling", she then hugged him and continued watching. Baron put his hand around Haru's waist.

"I guess it would be nice to be a parent". Said Baron as he watched on.

Yuki whispered something into Lune's ear. He picked up Haruna and was about to walk up to Haru but something stopped him.

"Oh this is touching". A black cat walked through the door. Baron could feel Haru stiffen in his arms. He walked over to Haru.

"I see we meet again princess". She was too scared to say anything. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Baron. "Haru!" Baron tried to get her back but the dark cat pulled her away more.

"Just be a good kitty and i won't hurt you". He had an evil grin on his tried to pull away.

"Leave me alone Mephalis!" He laughed and dug his claws into the old wounds. "AGHH!" She let out an earth shattering scream. Baron picked up a sword that was next to him. Just then, Muta came running in.

"What's happening in here?!" Muta yelled. He saw Haru in Mephalis' arms and saw Baron with a sword in his hands. "Baron, put down the sword". Muta grunted and grabbed Baron. "No Muta. Let me go now!" Baron was angry now. "No! I'm not letting you go! You could hurt Chicky" Muta cried.

Baron dropped the sword. "I'm sorry" Muta patted his back.

"Pick up the sword". Mephalis forced Haru to pick yo the weapon. She picked it up then she walked back to Mephalis and handed him the sword. He put it up to her throat. Everyone in the room gasped. Lune whispered something into Natoru's ear, then he ran out.

"What do you want from me?!" Haru had tears running down her face.

"I want you princess" The black cat whispered into her ear.

"Stop calling me princess!" Mephalis pushed the knife closer to her throat.

Lune couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.

"Drop the sword and get away from my little sister!" Lune yelled at him, making everyone in the room stare, even Haru. Then the soldiers came running in, causing Mephalis to drop the sword and let go of ran up to the the captain.

"Protect Haru and Yuki." He than ran over to Mephalis.

"Yes your Majesty. Cat Guard, Advance!" Shouted the captain to his soldiers. They moved Haru over to Yuki.

"Miss Haru! Are you okay?" Yuki sat Haru down next to her.

"I'm fine but...did Lune say i was his sister?" Yuki nodded.

The soldiers had dragged out Mephalis.

"Oh don't you worry Princess Luna, I'll be back!" He shouted , as he was being dragged down the hall.


	10. The End

Lune walked over to Yuki and Haru. He was so scared about what she might say or do. He coughed, causing Haru to look.

"I'm sorry Haru, I didn't mean for-" Haru got up and hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me i was your sister?" Haru was hugging his chest.

"I only just found out. It was in my , i mean our father's journal", Haru let go of wondered why.

"Why did Mephalis call me Luna?" She was looking into his miss matched eyes. "Well. That's because that's your name." He had a cheeky smile on his face.

"So my name is Luna..hmm...I like it." She hugged him again but then stopped.

"Wait a minute..since I'm your sister,does that make me a...princess?" Lune nodded. Haru started jumping up and down.

"This is SO cool!!" Everyone started laughing.

It had been a few weeks since Mephalis came back and Haru found out that she was Lune's sister and that her name was actually Luna. Her wounds were able to heal as well.

They were having a ball for Haru. She was dressed in a light purple dress and had a beautiful crown on her head, which shined in the sunlight. She walked out of the changing room and saw Yuki and her Kittens, who were starting to walk and talk.

"Aunty Luna!" They shouted as they tried to run to her but ended up falling. Haru giggled and helped them up.

"Hello Haruna and Lucy. Are you ready for the ball?" They nodded

"Okay come on girls. We have to meet your father." Yuki waved her paw for them to come over to her.

"Okay. Goodbye Aunty Luna" Said the little princesses. Haru laughed and waved them goodbye.

She fixed her crown and headed towards the banquet hall. She took a deep breath. "Okay Haru or should i say Luna, you can do this." She tried to calm herself down.

When she got to the curtained door , she saw Natoru. He nodded at her, as if telling her that everything was ready. She nodded back.

"I'm am proud to introduce the sister of King Lune, Princess Luna!" Natoru shouted as he opened the curtain. Everyone started cheering as she walked in. She walked over to Lune and gave him a hug and did the same to Yuki.

"You can sit next to us Aunty Luna" She looked down to see little Haruna and Lucy. She then walked over to the table and sat down.

A few minutes passed and Haru felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see.

"Hiromi! Tsuge!!" She tackled them to the ground in a hug.

She heard a cough. "Don't forget me young lady." She turned to see a redhead.

"Mum!" She started crying

"How did you guys get here?" She saw Lune walk over while he was laughing a bit. Haru smiled at him.

"You did this, didn't you?" Lune wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yup!" Haru smiled. But then remembered something.

"Oh. Let me introduce you guys to everyone."

"Well firstly, this is my brother Lune, who is also the King." Her mum nodded her head. "And that's his wife, Queen Yuki and there daughters Princesses Haruna and Lucy." Haru said while pointing to the royal table.

"There's so cute!" Hiromi said with a big smile. Haru watched as some more cat's walked over.

"And this is Muta, Toto and Baron", Haru smiled.

"Hey", Muta said while eating food.

"You could at least have a bit of class you fatso!" Shouted Toto. "Who are you calling fat, Bird Brain!" Replied Muta.

Baron sighed as he pushed past them to get to the group of people and cat' tipped is hat and bowed down. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen". He said while kissing Hiromi's and Haru's mum's hand.

"He he , your such a show off Baron", Haru whispered into his ear.

"I know right." He started laughing. Haru nodded. Baron heard music playing and looked at Haru.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm a bit of a 'meowsy' dancer." They both started laughing and headed towards the dance floor.

Everyone watched as the Princess danced all around the room.

_'I have my friends and family and Baron and I'm a princess. I think everything is going to be pretty good from now on." _She thought while she was dancing. She smiled as she was spun around as she was dancing.


End file.
